


Detention

by orphan_account



Category: Two Door Cinema Club
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Detention, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Piss, Polyamory, School Uniforms, Spanking, Urine, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Young teacher Domhnall Gleeson has had enough of three bright but inattentive students named Sam, Alex and Kevin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my girlfriend Caitlin. I'm aware it's not particularly well written, nor is it in depth, but it's for her. Enjoy a cheeky bit of ginger piss.

Domhnall Gleeson was known for being a firm-but-fair teacher, the kind of guy who got great results from the kids and would usually just have a laugh with them but wasn't afraid to hand out a detention or two. Normally, his classes were polite and respectful, enjoying the lively lectures and the interesting way he relayed information. Three boys, however, provided a stark exception to the rule: Sam Halliday, Kevin Baird and Alex Trimble.

They weren't stupid boys, far from it. They'd made it to A2 Chemistry, and when they completed the work it was always to a good standard. No, it was their manner in the classroom that frustrated Domhnall – they rarely paid attention, instead chattering amongst themselves and singing, starting waterfights and generally causing disruption. They made Domhnall's job harder than it needed to be, as his attention was regularly drawn away from teaching and towards whatever shenanigans they'd done this time.

That was how it came to be that Domhnall gave the three boys a detention to be served on Friday afternoon.

* * *

 

“Come in!”

The three boys dutifully filed into the science lab, all looking rather frustrated. Alex especially felt enraged that he was obliged to be there – all he wanted was to leave sixth form and sing in a band, to make it big instead of being trapped in a tiny school in Ireland. Instead, there he was, dressed neatly in his school uniform, being sent to detention like a naughty eleven year old instead of the mature eighteen year old he saw himself as.

“Sit down. Lines for the next hour, 'I must be quiet in lesson'. Don't talk to one another.”

The three boys rolled their eyes at one another, which Domhnall saw but allowed to pass without comment. He knew that when he was eighteen, he'd have been frustrated by an hour of lines too – that was the whole point. To drive home that their behaviour was unacceptable and would have unpleasant consequences. As the three teenagers dragged notebooks and pens out of their bags, Domhnall sat at his own desk, pulling a sheaf of tests from the Year 7's in front of him to get on with marking. After just two or three minutes, however, he heard a dull thud followed by a slight giggle. Glancing up, he saw that the three boys were seemingly absorbed in their lines, though all three had suppressed smiles on their faces.

“Quiet, boys.” he said sharply, even though he had no idea what they'd done. The three nodded, with Sam replying,

“Yes, sir.”

Honestly! Teenage boys. They were impossible. All hormones and emotions, wanting to be treated like adults but still acting like children.

* * *

 

Several more minutes passed, and Domhnall was growing increasingly frustrated with the immature upper sixth boys. It took him quite a while to work out what the occasional muted _thud_ was, though when he did work it out, anger bubbled within him like a pot threatening to boil over. He glanced up at just the right moment and saw a small rubber ball bouncing into Sam's outstretched hand, evidently having been shot by Alex.

“Excuse me!”

To Domhnall's gratification, all three boys jumped violently at the sudden sharp sound of his voice. Sam's hand scrambled into his pocket at lightening speed, but it an exercise in futility – Domhnall had already seen the ball.

“Come here, Sam. Bring your lines.”

Sam shared an anxious glance with Alex and Kevin, before obeying the instruction and walking up to the teacher's desk. Domhnall held out one hand.

“Ball.”

Once Sam had surrendered the ball, Domhnall directed him to the opposite side of the room, away from Alex and Kevin.

“You three need to get your act together. You'll never pass Chemistry if you don't start paying attention in class. I know you're more interested in your music, but you _will_ pay attention to me.”

This elicited a tiny, derisive snort from Alex, who forced his eyes down onto his paper to stop himself from laughing aloud. Yeah, right! They'd never need to know ionic equations when they were signed musicians, so why bother?

“Is something funny, Mr Trimble?” Domhnall snapped, feeling his last remnants of temper slip away. He raked a hand through his thick hair as he awaited an answer, his eyes boring into Alex.

“Just the fact that you think we care about science.” Alex casually replied, shaking his own hair back with a slight grin. “None of us give a shit, Mr Gleeson.”

Domhnall jumped up as if he'd been shot, but it wasn't Alex he approached. Instead, he turned to Sam, who was giggling to himself at Alex's comment, and began to march towards him, his fists clenched with rage. Alex and Kevin watched, confused, as the teacher took Sam by the arm and dragged him forwards, towards the old, wooden teacher's desk. Sam himself was too surprised to react, instead allowing himself to be pushed forwards. It took only a little pressure to push Sam over the rough surface and press down on his back with one hand. Domhnall's other hand rose up, and before Alex or Kevin could intervene, slapped down hard across Sam's ass. Alex swallowed thickly across the room, suddenly aware that every porno he'd ever watched was coming to life, while Kevin's eyes were focused on Sam's tight ass. Sam suddenly grew stock still, his face flushed pink, sweat beading on his forehead, his long legs skewed over the desk. Domhnall was encouraged by the lack of action by anyone, and brought his hand down again, the sharp crack resonating throughout the room. The science block was entirely empty except for the four of them, mostly because it was a Friday – the majority of teachers didn't give detentions for Fridays, because they were just as desperate as the pupils to get home.

* * *

 

“I don't _care_ what you think of me, you _will_ listen in my lessons!” Domhnall snapped, giving Sam two more solid slaps. Sam's cock was uncomfortably erect, pressed against the desk. Whenever he, Kevin and Alex had sex, they were usually fairly gentle and vanilla. It had never occurred to Sam that being spanked would get him off, but get him off it did. The slight sting seemed to shoot sparks into his cock, making him squirm, the friction of the desk hardening his desk even further. Knowing that the eyes of his best friends, bandmates and lovers were watching his humiliation made it even hotter. A very serious problem was arising, though – Sam needed to piss rather desperately. His bladder was aching, and while he'd been okay sitting in the detention he knew that a few more spanks would make him piss himself.

“How dare you laugh at me?” Domhnall snapped, his hand smacking down against the tops of Sam's thighs, making him wriggle a little. “I'm your teacher! You'll respect me!”

Domhnall knew what he was doing was wrong. His hard cock, straining against his work trousers, told him that. It felt incredible, though, arousal burning within him as he gave Sam the spanking he deserved. Finally, the three brats were silent. After a few moments, Domhnall spanked Sam sharply once more, but found himself stopping halfway through a word as he watched a dark stain appear on Sam's trousers. He'd pissed himself! Domhnall grasped Sam tightly by the shoulder and yanked him up once he saw the urine, shock running through him. He gestured towards the door, sliding a hand over the tight bulge in his own trousers.

“Go! All of you!”

* * *

 

Sam gasped as Kevin took his cock, wrapping his fingers tightly through the other man's hair. Alex stood pressed against the toilet wall behind them, Sam's warm, pink ass in his own hands.

“He had a boner, he was definitely into it.” Alex whispered to Sam, giving his sore ass a tight squeeze. Sam moaned, and moments later, ejaculated into Kevin's mouth, shaking. His legs were sticky with urine and his school trousers were still stained dark around the crotch, an embarrassing betrayal of his accident.

“I was too...” Sam replied, yanking Kevin's hair a little more sharply. “I think we should get detention with him again.”

* * *

 

A shaky gasp escaped Domhnall as he frantically masturbated, his dick red and slick with overstimulation as the memories of the detention flicked through his mind. He'd been so angry, he'd acted irrationally...but all three of the boys had had hard cocks when they fled the room, and the scent of Sam's urine still laced the air of his classroom. As he came, his breathing erratic and heavy, he thought of Sam's red, embarrassed face, his unruly curls, the way his ass was framed tightly by his school trousers. He'd definitely need to find an excuse to give them detention again.

 


End file.
